Wie war euer Sommer?
by Himikko
Summary: Das neue Schuljahr beginnt, auch für Dipper und Mabel. Als die Lehrerin nach ihrem Sommer fragt, kann sich Mabel leider nicht zusammenreißen.


**Hey, das hier ist mein erster One Shot zu Gravity Falls. Die Idee kam mir durch einen englischen Fan Comic. Ich habe die englische Version geschaut, also entschuldige ich mich falls manche Begriffe nicht stimmen, Dennoch wünsche ich euch viel Spaß!**

 **Link zum Comic: .de/pin/339458890644315031/**

* * *

"Komm schon Mabel, wir kommen sonst zu spät!", rief Dipper die Treppe hinauf.

"Ja, ich komm ja gleich! Wir haben noch genug Zeit!", kam die Antwort von seinem Zwilling.

Entnervt stöhnte der Junge auf. Warum musste seine Schwester immer so rumtrödeln? Na gut, nicht jeder konnte sich so sehr auf das neue Schuljahr freuen, aber Dipper konnte es kaum abwarten. Endlich waren Mabel und er offiziell Teenager. Damit begann ein neuer Lebensabschnitt. Teilweise fühlte es sich noch immer surreal an. Den ganzen Sommer über waren sie mit Verschwörungen, Geheimissen und übernatürlichen Wesen beschäftigt gewesen. Sie hatten sogar den Untergang der Welt verhindert und nun gingen sie einfach auf eine stinknormale Schule. Keine Paranoia mehr, niemand wollte ihnen an den Kragen und kein Dämon beobachtete sie. Man könnte beinahe alles für einen Traum halten, wenn da nicht Mabels Sammelbuch und der Brief wäre.

 _'Wir sehen uns nächsten Sommer wieder.'_

Sie hatten bereits mit ihren Eltern ausgemacht im nächsten Sommer erneut die Ferien dort zu verbringen. Gronkel Stan und Gronkel Ford würden da sicherlich auch wieder da sein. Dennoch vermisste er Gravity Falls jetzt schon. Er vermisste die Bewohner, die Mystery Shack, die Geheimnisse und die Abenteuer. Sicher, es gab überall auf der Welt paranormale Geschehnisse, aber diese kleine Stadt war ein zweites Zuhause geworden.

'Ein Schuljahr. Das werde ich schon aushalten. Immerhin gibt es immer noch Telefone.'

Endlich kam Mabel die Treppe hinunter.

"Ich bin so weit!~", verkündete sie ausgelassen. Sie war zwar kein Fan von der Schule, aber sie sah die Dinge eben positiv. Außerdem war sie mit Dipper in einer Klasse und saß sogar neben ihm. Das machte doch einiges einfacher, auch wenn er ein Streber war. Tja, das war eben ihr Bruder.

"Kinder, beeilt euch! Wir fahren gleich los!", rief ihre Mutter.

"Kommen schon!", antworteten sie gleichzeitig und rannten zur Haustür. Ihr Vater war schon zur Arbeit gefahren, ihre Mutter hatte heute frei und fuhr die beiden zur Schule.

Nacht zehn Minuten waren sie angekommen. Sie verabschiedeten sich und betraten das Schulgebäude. Ihr Klassenzimmer lag im zweiten Stockwerk. Auf dem Weg dorthin trafen sie einige Freunde, doch da sie schon etwas spät dran waren, redeten sie nicht lange sondern verabredeten sich für die Pause.

Sie betraten das Klassenzimmer einige Minuten vor dem Klingeln und packten ihre Sachen aus. Beide waren gespannt, wie das neue Schuljahr wohl aussehen würde. Gut, Mabel war eher an anderen Dingen interessiert, aber egal. Schließlich betrat ihre Klassenlehrerin Mrs. Anderson den Raum.

"Hallo Kinder! Ich hoffe, ihr hattet einen schönen Sommer! Sicherlich habt ihr alle schöne Erinnerungen geschaffen.", begrüßte sie ihre Klasse fröhlich und stellte ihre Tasche auf dem Tisch ab. "Wie auch schon im letzten Jahr möchte ich unsere Doppelstunde dafür nutzen, dass ihr etwas über euren Sommer erzählt und anschließend einen Aufsatz darüber schreibt. Er wird nicht bewertet werden, sondern soll ausschließlich dabei helfen wieder in den Schulalltag zu kommen."

Dipper und Mabel starrten vor sich hin während die Ereignisse des letzten Sommers vor ihrem inneren Auge ablief.

 _Vertraue niemanden! Seltsamageddon, die Gesellschaft des blinden Auges, der Gestaltwandler, Gideons Roboter, die Sockenoper, Bill Cipher, Zombies, Seemonster, ein zwei mörderische Videospielcharaktere, das verfluchte Anwesen der Northwests, die Geister in dem Laden..._

Ihre Lehrerin bemerkte es nicht. "Also wer möchte gerne beginnen? Thomas, wie wäre es mit dir?"

"Was sollen wir ihnen denn erzählen!?", flüstere Dipper Mabel zu.

"Keine Sorge Bruderherz, überlass das mir." Als Thomas fertig war, meldete sie sich.

"Ja Mabel?"

"Mein Bruder und ich haben die Sommerferien bei unserem Gronkel Stan in Gravity Falls verbracht. Das ist in Oregon."

Sie erhielt ein aufmunterndes Lächeln von der blonden Frau. "Verstehe, das muss schön gewesen sein."

Die Brünette nickte aufgeregt. "Und wie! Wir hatten das Abenteuer unseres Lebens! Wir dachten erst, dass es total langweilig wird, aber dann hat Dipper ein Tagebuch in einem Geheimversteck gefunden! Darin stand, dass er niemanden trauen darf."

"Mabel, was machst du da?!", zischte der jüngere Pines Zwilling, doch seine Schwester ließ sich nicht beirren.

"Und es stimmte! In Gravity Falls war ein Haufen übernatürliches Zeug! Wir sind Gnomen begegnet, die mich zu ihrer Königin machen wollten, aber Dipper hat mich gerettet! Wir konnten sie mit einem Laubbläser vertreiben. Dann haben wir ein Seemonster gejagt, ein Wachsstatuen Kabinett wiedereröffnet -und die waren lebendig und wollten unseren Gronkel töten, also haben wir ermittelt-, dann haben wir gegen einen Typen namens Gideon gekämpft. Er war in mich verknallt, aber ich nicht also ist er richtig sauer geworden. Dipper musste mit einem Mädchen in das er verschossen war und ihren Freunden eine Nacht in einem Laden mit zwei Geistern überleben und mit Minotauren...oder Minotauruse? Na egal, er hat mit denen trainiert, weil er nicht männlich genug war!"

Dipper wurde immer blasser und blasser, aber brachte kein Wort heraus. Mabel erzählte alles so schnell, dass nicht einmal die Lehrerin sie unterbrechen konnte. Allerdings war diese so erstaunt, dass sie es nicht mal versuchte.

"Oh, und er hat Papierklone von sich gemacht. Dann haben wir eine Verschwörung um den achteinhalbten Präsidenten aufgedeckt, der sich in Erdnusskrokant eingeschlossen hat, um ewig zu leben. Er war der Gründer und Pacificas Familie nicht, alles war gelogen! Ich habe ein Schwein gewonnen, wir sind durch die Zeit gereist, haben einen Videospielcharakter besiegt, sind von Gideon geschrumpft worden, ein Halloween-Monster hat uns gejagt, ich wurde zur Chefin der Shack meines Gronkels, wir sind in ein bodenloses Loch gefallen, haben einem Meermann geholfen zum Ozean zu kommen, die Körper getauscht, einer geklonten Boy Band geholfen und dafür gesorgt, dass sich Wendy und Robbie trennen, aber der Arme war total am Ende. Ansonsten haben wir noch unser Schwein vor einem Flugsaurier gerettet und sind einem Traumdämonen begegnet! Er hieß Bill und war ein goldenes, fliegendes Dreieck mit einem Auge und wusste alles! Jedenfalls hat Gideon ihn heraufbeschworen damit er einen Safe Code bekommt, um die Mystery Shack zu übernehmen. Bill ist dann in Stans Geist rein und wir mussten hinterher und konnten ihn besiegen! Gideon hat zwar trotzdem die Mystery Shack bekommen, aber wir konnten ihn überlisten. Sein riesiger Roboter hat ihm nichts gebracht und er hatte sogar noch ein Tagebuch!"

Sie grinste selbstzufrieden. "Und das war erst die Hälfte!"

Stumm und mit verdatterten Gesichtsausrücken hörten sich ihre Klassenkameraden und die Lehrerin den restlichen Sommer an. Dipper ließ nur resigniert seinen Kopf auf die Tischplatte knallen. Das durfte doch wohl alles nicht wahr sein...

Endlich war Mabel mit dem Seltsamageddon durch und betretende Stille herrschte bis einer der Schüler "Das ist doch alles gelogen!" rief.

"Ist es gar nicht!", protestierte Mabel empört.

Mrs. Anderson lächelte nur. "Du hast wirklich eine blühende Fantasie, Mabel. Vielleicht solltest du anfangen Geschichten zu schreiben."

Dipper war erleichtert. Ein Glück. Sie glaubten ihr nicht. Eigentlich hätte er sich keine Sorgen machen müssen. Wer würde schon so eine Geschichte glauben?

"Aber es ist die Wahrheit!", rief seine Schwester, öffnete ihren Ranzen und holte ihr Sammelbuch hervor. Moment was?! Sie hatte es mit in die Schule genommen?! Sie schlug es auf und hielt es ihrer Lehrerin energisch unter die Nase, sodass sie sich einige Seiten ansah. Danach waren auch einige Klassenkameraden fällig, welche aufgestanden waren, um ebenfalls reinzuschauen. Alle starrten verblüfft die Bilder an.

"Also...war alles die Wahrheit?", fragte ein Mädchen verblüfft. Totenstille herrschte.

Manchmal konnte Dipper seine Schwester wirklich nicht leiden.


End file.
